GROJRANGERS
by 26 LUNAS
Summary: Si quieren saberlo lean la historia es un corney
1. EL DESPERTAR PARTE 1

GROJRANGERS

CAPITULO 1

EL DESPERTAR PARTE 1

Hola amigos de fanfiction primero que nada quiero agradecer a ok. la loca pues ambas fuimos las coescritoras de todo esto y me dio los animos de publicar esta historia.

Y ahora unas aclaraciones.

1\. La gerenacion de los power rangers que se menciona son los mighty morphin pero solo la primera generación que son Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack y Billy.

2\. Los rangers nunca traspasaron el poder y Kimberly nunca se fue a Florida ni termino con Tommy.

3\. Antes se conocía a Peacevill como Angel Grove.

de los chicos es Corey 16, Laney 15, Kin 16 y Kon 16.

Ahora si que la historia comiense.

... ...

POV LANEY

Estaba yo plácidamente dormida en mi cama cuando

Laney es hora de levantarse o se te ara tarde- grita mi tia Katerin e vivido con ella desde que tengo memoria, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeña nunca e sabido porque por alguna razón mi tia nunca quiere ablarme de ello.

Ya voy- le grite de respuesta me levante y me fui a tomar un baño, me puse un blusón blanco, unos jeans negros y unas botas negras me mire al espejo había dejado que me creciera el cabello desde ase 2 años, me lo peine tome mi mochila y baje a desayunar.

En el comedor se mira a una mujer de unos 34 años cabello y ojos castaños tes blanca, usaba una playera café, pantalones color negro y botas café hasta la rodilla.

Buenos días tia- le dije

Buenos días querida, como amaneciste- me dijo mi tia

Bien tia- le conteste me sirvió el desalluno y empece a comerlo.

Ya termine tia, mejor me voy no quiero que se me haga tarde – dije tomando mi mochila.

Adios querida – me dijo

Adios tia – dije tomando mi mochila y serando la puerta.

Camine hacia la escuela cuando escucho que alguien me llama

Hey lanes- era Corey mi líder de banda, mi mejor amigo y mi amor secreto, llevaba puesto una camisa roja, chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y convers rojos, se veía tan guapo

Hola core – le respondi – como amaneciste –

Muy bien y tu – me dijo

Igual - le respuesta

LIegamos a la escuela y nos encontramos a Kin y Kon, Kin llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con un sueter azul arriba, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos y Kon llevaba una camiseta negra pantalones negros y tenis blancos el ya abia perdido sus kilitos de mas, ambos ya tenían en la escuela una que otra enamorada en la escuela.

Hola chicos – les dijimos

Hola – respondieron

Hoy nos toca clase juntos - pregunto Corey

Solo artes las 2 ultimas horas – dijo Kin

En ese momento toco la campana

Hasta alrato chicos- les dije – adiós me respondieron

Asi siguieron las clases hasta que llego penúltima hora y me encontré con los chicos, nos sentanos juntos en las cuatro bancas en la esquina derecha del salón, estuvimos hablando hasta que entro el director.

Su atención porfavor, la maestra de artes hoy no podrá venir ya que enfermo, y para que no estén aquí de flojos causando relajo aremos que agan algo de provecho ayudando a el mantenimiento de la escuela lo aremos por equipos ustedes 4 ….- dijo el director hasta que nos toco a nosotros – y por ultimo ustedes 4 limpiaran el viejo archivero del periódico escolar.

POV COREY

Nos llevaron a los 4 a un viejo salón todo lleno de polvo y comensamos a limpiar y tirar todo tipo de papeles entre varias guerras de bolas de papel hasta que solo quedo una caja.

Bien solo falta esta caja quien va a tirarla – les dije a los demás

Yo voy – dijo Laney pero al levantarla la caja se rompió por la parte de abajo dejando en el suelo muchos periódicos sueltos

Quienes son los de esas imágenes - dijo Kon nos acercamos y vimos la imagen de seis personas que vestían unos trajes algo raros de distintos colores que eran blanco, rosa, azul, negro, amarillo y rojo peleando contra un horrible monstruo

Si se ven muy raos vestidos asi déjame leer – dijo Kin – dice 16 de junio de 1993 Angel Grov

Angel grov – pregunte a Kin

Si recuerdo que antes asi se le conocía a Peacevill pero no porque, bueno dice ayer compañeros alumnos pudimos ser testigos de una nueva batalla entre nuestros héroes los power rangers y otro horrible monstruo que atacaba la ciudad donde afortunada mente volvieron a salir victoriosos, fue una gran batalla pero no fue problema para nuestros héroes – leyó Kin

Power Rangers - Pregunto Laney extrañada

A si mis padres me contaban de ellos de pequeño y de como salvaban a la ciudad de terribles monstruos cuando tenían nuestra edad, hasta que un dia desaparecieron – le dije

A nosotros igual dijieron los gemelos

Mi tia a mi nunca me conto de ellos – dijo Laney

En casi todos estos periódicos los mencionan – dijo Kon

…..MIENTRAS ELLOS HABLABAN EN OTRO LUGAR…...

Se veía en un lugar oscuro una especie de prisión, que adentro contenia a 2 grandes males nada mas y nada menos que Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd, de pronto se ve que la prision es destruida y salen dos sombras de entre el humo.

Por fin libres desde hace años, se siente tan bien regresar – dice nada mas y nada menos que Lord Zedd

Si cariño, por fin no liberamos y lograremos conquistar la Tierra de una vez por todas y conseguir nuestra venganza – dijo rita

Pero para eso tengo un plan, convertiremos a la hija de tu green exranger malvado y única decendiente de los rangers en nuestra nueva ranger malvada y asi nadie de interpondrá en nuestro camino – dijo Zedd

Buajaja.. buajaja…. – reian ambos

….CON LOS CHICOS Y LANEY …...

POV LANEY

Ya íbamos de salida y Corey dijo

Recuerden que hoy hay ensallo –

Si Corey – dijimos

Aquí me despido hasta alrato chicos -

Hasta alrato - dijieron ellos y me fui por el parque camine por el centro de el pero de repente el suelo temblo cai y después de un momento paro.

Que fue eso- dije poniéndome de pie

….EN UN LUGAR MUY DIFERENTE…...

Se veía un lugar muy tecnológico era el nuevo centro de mando de los power rangers tenia un gran monitor y un gran panel que lo controlaba todo y al centro una gran mesa con cuatro asientos.

De pronto en el monitor aparece la imagen de el rostro de una persona era Grut antiguo aprendiz de Zordon y nuevo mentor de los rangers.

Despierta Alpha 5 – dijo la imagen de pronto se ve a un robot despertando de un largo tiempo.

Al fin despierto después de tantos años, pero cual es la emergencia Grut- dijo Alpha 5

Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd se han liberado es hora de traerla aquí- dijo Grut

Pero Grut estas seguro no sabemos como reaccionara – dijo inseguro Alpha 5

No hay de otra es hora de que tome el lugar que le corresponde como líder de los nuevos power rangers inicia la teletransportacion

Si señor – dijo Alpha

…...…. CON LANEY…...

Bueno ya paso – volviendo a caminar

De pronto una luz blanca la envuelve y desaparece

... ..

Ese fue el primer capitulo de la historia, espero y les aya gustado, se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y preguntas, gracias por leer y perdonen los errores de ortografía, saludos y adiós 26Lunas


	2. EL DESPERTAR PARTE 2

GROJRANGERS

CAPITULO 2

EL DESPERTAR PARTE 2

Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron ustedes me inspiran, pero bueno a lo que vinimos, grojband y los power rangers no me pertenecen porfavor perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

…...

P.O.V. LANEY

Bueno ya paso – dije volviendo a caminar pero de pronto una luz blanca me envolvió

Auch – deje salir un pequeño grito al sentir como me golpeaba en el suelo.

Donde estoy – dije confundida poniéndome de pie, de pronto.

Bienbenida, era hora de que llegaras – dijo la imagen de un rostro en un monitor

O ya llego – dijo una voz que aparecia en el lugar era un robot, no podía creer lo que veía

Quienes son ustedes – pregunte algo nerviosa

Mi nombre es Grut soy el mentor de la nueva generación de power rengers, en otras palabras tu mentor y el es Alpha 5 mi leal asistente – dijo la persona del monitor

Como dijo yo un ranger, debe haberse equivocado – dije yo

No nos emos equivocado, me temia que no te ubieran contado la verdad y asi fue – dijo quien ase unos momentos se identifico como Grut

Que verdad – pregunte

La verdad de quienes fueron tus padres y la de su muerte – me dijo el

Usted conocio a mis padres – pregunte yo algo sorprendida

Lamentablemente nunca pude conocer a tus padres y sus amigos, pero creo que es hora de que sepas la historia de tus padres la historia de los pawer rangers, ase muchos años la Tierra se encontraba en serios problemas, la malvada hechicera Rita Repulsa se había liberado de la pricion en que Zordon antiguo mentor de los power rangers la había capturado – dijo Grut

Y mis padres que tienen que ver con todo esto – le pregunte

Solo espera, Zordon vio que la única forma de evitar que se apoderara de la Tierra era reuniendo un equio de adolecentes con habilidades especiales, y asi fue Jason el red ranger y primer líder del equipo, Trini la yellow ranger, Zack el black ranger, Billy el blue ranger y Kimberly la pink ranger tu madre, paso un tiempo y los rangers protegían la Tierra con todo lo que tenían, peroa la malvada Rita Repulsa ideo un plan crear a su Green ranger malvado, busco a un candidato con las cualidades adecuadas, el elegido fue Tommy un nuevo chico en la ciudad o mejor dicho tu padre al cual hechizo y entrego la espada sombria dándole mas poder, la única forma de liberarlo era destrullendo la espada, los rangers al saber esto lucharon en una gran batalla para libearlo y vencieron, Tommy se unio al equipo como el nuevo Green ranger, pero su poder se fue agotando, al terminarse Zordon y Alpha decidieron que era hora de crear a un nuevo ranger el White ranger y asi Tommy volvió al equipo pero esta vez como el nuevo líder, un dia llego la tan esperada batalla para derrotar a Rita y Zedd, la batalla fue dura pero los rangers ganaron y lograron eliminarlos para siempre o eso creían, tras la batalla los rangers hicieron sus vidas cada quien por su lado pero siempre en contacto y alertas de lo que pudiera pasar, tus padres salieron por un año y después se casaron y te tuvieron a ti Laney, pero sin previo aviso Rita y Zedd volvieron para tomar venganza y era hora de que los rangers volvieran pero con un gran sacrificio ya que Rita y Zedd tenían mas poder las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas, los rangers tomaron una decisión tu al ser la única decendiente de ellos tu tomarías cuando fuera necesario tu lugar como nueva líder de los power rangers cuando fuera necesario, te dejaron al cuidado de tu tia Katerin y viviste una vida normal hasta ahora y esa es la historia de tus padres y sus amigos pequeña – me conto no lo podía creer

Entonces toda mi vida mi tia me oculto esto, mis padres sus amigos, no lo puedo creer – le dije, en ese momento me sentía confundida, sorprendida y triste por lo que hicieron mis padres.

Entonces aceptas continuar con el legado de los power rangers – Me pregunto Grut, en ese momento pensé que no enia que dejar que lo que hicieron fuera en vano, ellos confiaban en que tomara el lugar que me corespondia, no los defraudaría, ni dejaría que dañara a las personas que quiero y amo en especial a Corey

Acepto, no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a la Tierra – conteste muy decidida

Entonces que asi sea, Alpha puedes traerlos - me contesto

Aquí están Grut – dijo Alpha, observe que en sus manos traía una bandela con dos objetos cuadrados y con algo en el centro que parecía un peterodactilo y en la otra un tigre blanco

Que son estas cosas – pregunte

Son los morfers de tus padres, tienes que elegir el que quieras para hacerte responsable de su poder ya sea el de tu padre o tu madre, pero piénsalo bien puedes llevártelos hasta mañana para que no se te haga tan difícil- me dijo

Gracias, pero como hare para llegar a este lugar cuando lo nacesite –

Alpha te dara un teletransportador y comunicador con el que podras venir cuando gustes –

Gracias – dije mientras tomaba en mis manos un reloj blanco con detalles dorados

Creo que es hora de irme –

Por supuesto, hasta mañana Laney e decide con sabiduría – me dijo antes de irme

Apareci en el mismo parque donde estaba antes, pero solo tengo una cosa en mente que mi tia me explique porque nunca me conto nada, llegue a casa y serre fuertemente la puerta.

Que pasa, porque sierras asi la puerta – pregunto mi tia

Porque nunca me contaste que mis padres eran los power rangers – pregunte inpaciente

Ya lo sabes – me pregunto atónita

Si tia, pero quiero que me expliques porque nunca me lo dijiste –

Porque pedia que el momento en que tu ocuparas su lugar nunca llegara y asi no te sintieras mal por saber la verdad, pero fue en vano, perdón si te hice daño –

No te preocupes gracias por querer protegerme, pero por favor cuéntame que paso el dia que murieron – le suplique

De acuerdo, Sientate – nos sentamos en el sillón – ese dia mi hermano, tu padre junto con tu madre me dijieron el plan que tenían con los demás si cuando tu fueras joven la Tierra volvia a ser atacada, hace mucho me habían contado quienes eran ellos y sus amigos y antes de hirce a la batalla, te dejaron conmigo eras tan pequeña, aun recuerdo lo que te dijo tu padre, dijo, que estaban seguros de que serias una gran líder, que siempre estarían contigo hermosa, tu madre solo lloraba te dieron un beso en la frente y me ordenaron irme refugiar, en ese momento solo lloraba mientras los veía partir, cuando todo termino nos enteramos de que no habían sobrevivido, la ciudad estuvo de luto una semana, toda la ciudad fue reconstruida y se le cambio el nombre, y creei que era el momento perfecto para formar una nueva vida las dos asi que te cambie el nombre, tu verdadero nombre es Laney Oliver Hard-

Al estar escuchando no pude evitar llorar, era un dolor tan grande saber que mis padres se ariesgaran asi por salvar millones de vidas de personas que quisas no conocían

Quiero darte algo – dijo parándose y sacando de un cajón una foto – estos son tus padres cuando eran jóvenes – me la entrego, en ella se veía a dos jóvenes muy enamorados, mi padre era muy guapo, todo un galan, comprendia porque mi madre se enamoro de el, y mi madre, tan hermosa, pero no me parecía a ni uno de los dos.

Porque no me paresco a ellos- pregunte

Siempre pensamos tu padre y yo que te parecias a nuestra abuela –

La verdad no me los imagino peliando con monstruos y esas cosas –

Aunque no lo creas tu padre era muy buen peleador y tu madre era muy buena en la gimnasia –

No se si yo tenga esas habilidades – le dije, con nervios

Por supuesto que si, llevas su sangre, ya es tarde vete a bañar y luego a dormir –

Si tia- subi a mi cuarto me bañe, me puse la pijama y saque los morfers que Grut me había entregado, los puse sobre mi cama junto a las foto de mis padres – cual elgjire, que decisión mas difícil, blanco o rosa, ya se cerrare los ojos y el que tome será el elegido –

Cerre los hojos y acerque mis manos, tome el primero que sentí, abri mis hojos y era – el morfer blanco, ganaste tu papa – dije con una sonrisa

Les prometo ser la mejor líder posible – dije por ultimo con una sonrisa

….

Este fue el segundo capitulo de esta historia por fin se entero Laney que emoción, para la persona que me dijo lo de los colores los últimos tres no se podrán, pero lo de Ninjor tal vez si solo necesito ajustar ideas, eso es todo, perdonen porfavor los errores y hasta la otra


	3. EL PRIMER ATAQUE

GROJRANGERS

CAPITULO 3

EL PRIMER ATAQUE

Hola amigos de fanfiction, lamento encerio aver tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo, les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios, ahora tengo que hacer una nueva aclaracion.

A Corey, Kin y Kon llevan el mismo tipo de ropa que en el primer cap., solo le cambiare su vestuario a Laney porque no me parecio muy su estilo.

Sin mas disfruten el cap.

…..

P.O.V. LANEY

Senti como los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana me daban en la cara, me sente en mi cama y vi la hora en mi reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a la escuela, no tenia ganas de ir estaba muy cansada con todo lo que me paso aye, era mucha información que procesar para una persona de su edad, me levante tome unos shorts ariba de la rodilla negros que asimilaban ser de cuero y una blusa de chifon blanca sin mangas y unos tenis de plataforma negros con blanco y me fui a bañar, sali ya vestida me cepille el cabello y mire directo a mi cama, y vi los morfers de mis padres, y recordé lo de la noche anterior, me puse el reloj que Grut y Alpha me abian dado, tome mi mochila y guarde muy bien en ella la foto de mis padres de jóvenes y el morfer de mama, tome el morfer de mi padre y alle la forma de engancharlo en la parte de ariba del short, gracias a dios lo podía esconder debido al largo de la blusa, no quería que nadie lo viera o me estarían molestando preguntando que es esa cosa, sali de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras, me encontré a mi tia en la cocina.

Hola linda, como dormiste anoche – dijo mi tia mientras cocinaba

Bueno muy bien considerando todo lo que paso ayer – conteste y luego mire un reloj que había en la pared – hay no voy a llegar tarde me tengo que ir – dije y sali coriendo a la escuela

En el camino se me iso raro no encontrarme con Corey, ya que siempre nos veíamos y caminábamos juntos a la escuela, cuando llege sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros desde atrás y me giraba para mirarlo, y me enconte con los chicos mirándome cruzados de brazos.

Porque aller no fuiste al ensallo – me pregunto seriamente Corey, aun cruzado de brazos

Ay no con todo lo de ayer se me olvido que íbamos a ensallar, pero no puedo decirles la verdad jure no contarlo a nadien, tengo que inventar algo

A…yo… estaba…en- dije de manera nerviosa, piensa piensa, de pronto veo pasar caminando a unas ancianas, lo tengo.

Yo estaba en el asilo de ancianos, si hay estaba – dije aun un poco nerviosa, espero y eso no lo notaran

En el asilo – pregunto Kin extrañado

Que estabas asiendo en un asilo – pregunto Kon igual de extrañado que Kin

Pues… fui a oir las historias de los viejitos, a ellos les encanta que escuchen sus largas historias, ya saben no es malo servir a la comunidad o si – dije mas calmada

Bueno lo hubieras dicho antes – dijo Corey,

Y en eso toca la campana de la escuela

Entremos a clases – dije por ultimo

…..

. NORMAL

Mientras en otro lugar, o para ser mas exactos, en el palacio de los villanos en la luna se ve llegar a dos personas, Rita repulsa y Lord Zedd

Por fin devuelta en casa después de tantos años – dijo Rita

Esta vez concuerdo con tigo – dijo Zedd

De pronto se ve entrar a otras criaturas

Mis señores que alegría por fin lograron escapar después de tantos años – dijo uno de ellos

Goldar, Finster, Escorpina que bueno verlos – dijo Rita

Lo mismo digo, ahora podemos empezar con nuestra venganza – dijo Zedd

A sus ordenes – dijo Goldar

Estupendo – dijo Rita – pero primero hay que ver que hace nuestra ranger favorita – dijo acercandoce a algo que parecía ser un telescopio

Haber donde estará, la encontré, con que muy tranquila estudiando – dijo mientras miraba por el telescopio a Laney sentada en un salón de clases

Pues su tranquilidad se acabo, Finster quiero que envíes a un grupo de patrulleros a atacar ese lugar inmediatamente – dijo Zedd

Como ordene mi señor – dijo Finster haciendo lo ordenado – ya esta –

Perfecto – dijo Zedd con una sonrisa maligna en su cara

…

P.O.V. LANEY

Esto es super aburido, odio escuchar al profesor de biología hablar sobre cosas que no me importan y lo peor ni uno de los chicos esta conmigo en esta clase, volteo a ver a la ventana, cuando veo un destello de los afuera y aparece una gran cantidad de criaturas extrañas y deformes grises, que después entran por las ventanas del salón, todos salimos corriendo de el salón y veo que lo mismo paso en otros grupos, y empiezo a preguntarme donde están los chicos, cuando de repente en mi comunicador empieza a parpadear una luz blanca y corro a esconderme para contestar, pero antes escucho que alguien grita mi nombre muy fuerte, salgo por la parte de atrás de la escuela y me escondo en unos arbustos y contesto,

Diga – pregunte y escucho la voz de alpha

Tienes que hacer algo, los sirvientes de Rita atacan la escuela, es hora de que muestres de que estas hecha – dijo

Lo hare – le dije decidida

WHITE TIGER – grite

De pronto me envuelve una luz blanca, cuando se desvanece traigo puesto un traje parecido al de mis padres, era blanco con la parte de ariba negra con detalles dorados a exepcipon de los brazos y con la misma imagen que mi moneda en dorado, llevaba guantes blancos y llevaba unas cosas que parecían brazaletes dorados, también un cinturón con el morfer como evilla color dorado y guardado en este un sable que en la parte de abalo tenia la forma de un tigre, llevaba una falda con una clase de pantalón abajo ambos blancos y botas con detalles dorados blancas, el casco asemejaba la forma de la mandibula de un tigre.

Wow, esto no me lo esperaba – dije y Sali de mi escondite directo a luchar con esas cosas

La verdad era muy divertido golpear a esas cosas, acababa con ellas muy rápido pero a lo lejos vi algo pude que me dejo helada por un momento un grupo de ellos tenia atrapados a Corey, Kin y Kon, los tengo que alludar y rápido fue lo único que pensé y cori hacia donde ellos estaban y empeze a atacar a esas cosas con mi sable y mandarlos a volar dándoles fuertes golpes.

Ustedes ahora vallanse – les grite a los chicos rogaba por que no hallan reconocido mi voz, ellos solo miraban sorprendidos parecían estar en shock y con un ultimo movimiento mande a volar a las dos ultimas criaturas que seguían de pie y cuando calleron al suelo todas las que había vencido desaparecieron con un gran resplandor, me voltie y vi que los chicos aun seguían mirándome sorprendidos.

Quien eres tu – me pregunto con voz temblorosa Corey, aun mirándome

A mi llámenme simplemente White ranger y no tengan miedo yo estoy aquí para proteger a todos los ciudadanos de esas cosas – después de decir eso me fui de ahi rápidamente, me escondi entre los arboles me destransforme y use mi reloj para transportarme a la base, cuando llege Grut y Alpha me estaban esperando.

Y bien – pregunto Alpha esperando una respuesta de mi parte

FUE INCREIBLE, VIERON LO QUE ISE AYA NUNCA ME HABIA MOVIDO ASI EN MI VIDA – grite muy emocionada me sentía tan feliz por haber podido darle su merecido a esas cosas.

Muy bien quiero felicitarte hiciste un gran trabajo en tu primera misión, tienes alguna pregunta – pregunto Grut

De hecho si, como se llamaban esas cosas – pregunte

Son patrulleros criaturas hechas de algo parecido a la arcilla y son creadas por unsirviente de Rita – me contesto

Pues que asco dan debo decir – le dije con tono un poco burlon

Si lo se, debes estar muy cansada deberías irte a casa – dijo Grut

Si eso hare – dije dispuesta a retirarme cuando

A y por cierto te necesito aquí mañana y asi los tres podremos buscar a tus nuevos compañeros – dijo Grut

MIS QUE - grite confundida

…

Y este es el capitulo tres espero y les haya gustado, perdonen por no haber podido describir bien el traje de Laney, ya casi vienen los otros rangers, sin mas, adiós.


	4. BUSCANDO NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS Y DISCUSIONES

GROJRANGERS

CAPITULO 4

BUSCANDO NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS

Y DISCUSIONES.

P.O.V. LANEY

No entiendo para que necesito compañeros, que acaso no vieron lo que hice halla fuera, puedo sola con esas cosas- dije disgustada, yo puedo con esto pero al parecer Grut y Alpha no piensan asi

Creo que no estas entendiendo, tal vez puedas sola con esas cosas, pero esos son solo patrulleros hay monstruos mucho peores que esos y que son muy difíciles de derrotar por eso se necesita formar un equipo y que trabajen juntos y sea mas fácil derrotarlos – dijo Grut

Esta bien, es tarde volveré mañana- dije resignada

Duerme bien- dijo Alpha

Como sea- dije con poco interés

... DIAS DESPUES…

P.O.V. LANEY

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Grut y Alpha decidieron que teníamos que empezar a buscar a mis próximos compañeros, desde ese dia me e tenido que pasar todas las tardes desde que salgo de la escuela en el cuartel general, es sabado y por fin pude darme un descanso, es horrible pasarse revisando miles de archivos con información de chicos y chicas de mi edad mientas escuchas a Alpha quejándose de lo desastrosos e irresponsables que son los adolescentes, me dirijo a la casa de Corey por primera vez en la semana, al llegar encuentro la puerta del garaje abierta y ahí están los chicos, no se por que pero parecen estar molestos, entonces cuando entro todos voltean a verme enfadados, y el primero en hablar es Corey.

¿Se puede saber por que demonios no as venido a los ensallos en toda la semana?- pregunta el enfadado, que tonta, se me habían olvidado los ensallos por estar buscando a mis posibles compñeros, ¿que hago?, no puedo decirles la verdad, ni modo, tendre que hacerme la tonta.

¿Qué?- me hago la que no entiende, espero no se den cuenta de que me hago la tonta

Laney, no te hagas la tonta- dice Kin molesto, ¿acaso el universo me odia?

Lo que pasa es que…. – comencé a decir, piensa en algo Laney

Lo que pasa es que….. – dijo Kon impaciente, tengo una idea

Lo que pasa es que en artes la maestra me encargo hacer un proyecto de 11 paginas sobre el arte contemporáneo (N.A.:Ni yo se que es eso XD) y e estado ocupada con eso- dije con algo de nervios

Laney deja de mentir – dijo Corey mas enojado

Yo no estoy mintiendo- dije, odio mentirles pero no hay de otra

Claro que si, los cuatro compartimos esa clase y no nos han encargado ningún proyecto- dijo exasperado, lo había olvidado encerio meti la pata esta vez.

Ya dinos que pasa- dio Kon algo irritado

Un momento, desde cuando tengo yo que darles explicacones a ustedes tres- dije empezando a molestarme

Desde que no vienes a los ensallos de la banda por una semana, ya deja de ser una mentirosa y di la verdad- dijo Corey cada vez mas enfadado, mientras que los chicos se callaban y observaban

¿Cómo me dijiste?- dije, esta vez se paso de la ralla

MENTIROSA, ¿quieres que te lo deletree? M-E-N-T-I-R-O-S-A, ¿ tienes algún problema con eso o que?- dijo ya con la cara roja de la ira al igual que la mia

Yo no soy ninguna mentirosa- dije harta de todo esto

Pues deja de decir mentiras estúpidas, di la verdad y deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda- dijo, ok, hasta aquí, en ese momento hice algo que nunca crei posible, le di una bofetada enfrente de los gemelos quienes se quedaron con una mirada atonita igual que Corey, hay dios, ¿Qué hice?

Yo…- trate de disculparme pero Corey me corto

Esto es todo, Laney estas fuera de la banda- dijo el, no puedo creerlo

¿Qué?- dije aun sin creérmelo

Lo que escuchaste, largo de aquí- dijo el

Si eso es lo que quieres lo are- y me fui corriendo de ahí, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a los gemelos pero ellos voltearon para otra parte, si tan solo supieran que esto lo hago para protegerlos.

++++++++P.O.V. COREY++++++++

Me quede mirando hacia la puerta de garaje por donde se había ido, me duele hacer esto, mas por tantos años de amistad, ella era mi mejor amiga, amiga, no se por que pero siento extraño al pensar que solo eso a sido todos estos años, un momento, Corey, ¿que estas pensando?, no puedes estar enamorado de Laney, ¿no puedes verdad? ¿verdad?, de pronto siento que alguien pone una mano en mi hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos, era Kin, sonriéndome nostálgico.

Tranquilo hermano, es lo mejor- dijo el quitando su mano de mi hombro

Ya se, vamos a tomar un helado, tal vez eso te reanime- dijo Kon, aunque puedo notar que tanto el como Kin están iguales que yo

Ok, vamos- dije y empezamos a caminar hasta la heladería, aunque eso no ara que la olvide, nada podrá hacerlo, fue mi ultimo pensamiento mientras cerraba el garaje.

Ese fue el cuarto capitulo, la verdad lamento tanto tiempo ausente, pero note algo que no me gusto, la mayoría de los escritores de aquí están desapareciendo y olvidándose de grojband, por eso los quiero invitar a que hagamos que esta pagina vuelva a ser como antes, si están conmigo en los próximos capítulos pongan en los comentarios, #GROJBAN FOREVER, es todo y hasta pronto.


	5. LA VERDAD, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS Y DISCULPAS

GROJRANGERS

CAPITULO 5

LA VERDAD, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS

Y DISCULPAS.

Perdonen los errores de ortografía, #GROJBAND FOREVER

P.O.V. NARRADORA

En el palacio de los villanos se veía a Rita y Lord Zeed algo aburridos, hasta que a Rita se le forma una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

Y si mandamos a un grupo de patrulleros y a Goldar a la Tierra y vemos como destruyen la ciudad- dijo ella a su esposo

Buena idea- dice este con una sonrisa malvada

GOLDAR, FINSTER, VENGAN ACA – grita Rita, en eso ambos aparecen

Si señora- dicen al unisonio

Estoy aburrida, Finster prepara un grupo de patrulleros, Goldar tu iras con ellos y te aseguraras que hagan bien su trabajo- dijo esta, mientas los patrulleros aparecían y junto con Goldar se teletranportaban hacia la Tierra

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++MIENTRAS ESTO OCURRIA EN OTRO LUGAR++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

NARRA COREY

Llegamos a la heladería que esta al aire libre en una plaza comercial, pedimos nuestros helados y nos sentamos a comerlos en silencio, los tres nos veíamos unos a los otros con miradas entre desanimadas y tristes, hasta que Kon por fin rompió el silencio.

¿Creen que fue buena idea echar a Laney de la banda?- dijo el, eso ni yo estoy seguro de saberlo

La verdad no lo se, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que nos mienta de esa manera- dije honestamente mientras bajaba la cabeza, en ese momento Kin, quien se había quedado callado todo este tiempo dio su opinión

Corey tiene razón Kon, no esta bien que nos mienta asi, se supone que somos sus amigos, si tiene un problema debería contarnos y tal vez podamos ayudarla a resolverlo- dijo este

Eso es lo mismo que yo….- comencé a decir pero Kon me hiso una seña para que me callara

Yo pienso lo mismo que Kin, no estuvo bien lo que Laney hiso, pero ambien no estuvo bien ni lo que le dijiste ni como la trataste, pudimos haber resuelto esto tranquilamente- dijo Kon serio, lo cual no era de extrañar, desde que los cuatro nos convertimos en amigos Kon trataba a Laney como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, todos en Peacevill sabían que si te atrevias a molestar o lastimar a Laney no solo tendrías que preocuparte por que ella te diera tu merecido, si no, por la paliza que te daría Kon cuando se enterara, desde que en la escuela a los chicos nos obligaron a tomar clases de karate y defensa personal, Kon se había vuelto aun mas fuerte que antes y podía romperte la cara o un brazo si el quería.

Lo se y lo siento, pero ustedes saben como me pongo cuando estoy molesto y ahora solo estoy molesto conmigo, como me odio- dije pegándome en la cabeza con la meza.

De pronto escucho gritos, cuando levanto la mirada confundido veo que los chicos están igual que yo, cuando vemos hacia donde se escuchan los gritos vemos que esas horribles que atacaron la escuela regresaron pero junto con otra criatura aun mas horrible que les ordenaba que hacer mientras también espantaba a las personas, pero no solo eso, también vimos como esas cosas se dirigían hasta unos niños indefensos que corrian muy asustados mientras buscaban a sus madre y entonces uno de ellos se tronpiesa y cae los demás tratan de ayudarlo a levantarse pero esas cosas se acercan a ellos, entonces no perdimos mas el tiempo y fuimos a ayudarlos, Kin empujo a uno haciéndolo rodar por unas escaleras que estaban para poder llegar al local, Kon tomo una de las sillas de la heladería y la rompió en la espalda de otro dejándolo medio inconsiente, mientas yo empiezo a pelear con otros dos para después tomarlos de los hombros haciéndolos pegarse uno al otro con su cabeza haciendo que cayeran al suelo, después cada uno tomo a uno de los niños y empezamos a correr pero entonces el monstruo que les ordenaba que hacer a los demás apareció en medio de nuestro camino, entonces empezó a hablar.

¿Crelleron que podrían vencer a mis patrulleros y salir campantes del lugar?, pues no, esto lo pagaran caro- dijo esa cosa, entonces aparece quien nos había salvado unos días atrás, la chica que se hiso llamar, White Tiger.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++EN OTRO LUGAR MIENTRAS LOS CHCOS HABLABAN EN LA HELADERIA++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

P.O.V. LANEY

Cuando me fui del garaje corri hacia el parque y me sente bajo un gran árbol, no puedo creer lo que hice lo arruine todo, perdi a mis amigos, a la banda, ¿acaso el universo me odia?, entonces mi comunicador empieza a zonar

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo desinteresada

Un grupo de patrulleros esta atacando una plaza comercial cercana – se escucho decir a la voz de Alpha por el reloj

Es pan comido- dije levantándome, pero Alpha volvió a hablar

No estaría tan seguro, esta vez, Goldar, un antiguo enemigo de tus padre esta con ellos y tiene acorralados a varios civiles, mejor date prisa- dijo el

Ok, estoy en camino, WHITE TIGER- después de transformarme sali corriendo hacia el lugar, cuando llegue vi al tal Goldar tal parece amenazando a alguien, era mas grande y feo que los otros, pero cuando volteo a ver a quien amenaza sentí que el aire me faltaba, eran los chicos y llevaban cada uno en su espalda a un niño pequeño, si se atreve a hacerles daño lo mato.

Si quieres hacerles daño tendras que pasar sobre mi cadáver- dije con un tono amenazante en mi voz que hasta a mi me sorprendio

Muy bien, no tengo problemas con eso- dijo en tono de burla y me lanzo un ataque mandándome a volar, por suerte los chicos se habían apartado y habían llevado a los niños con sus madres en la primera oportunidad, entonces se acercaron corriendo hacia mi.

¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Kin, que pregunta mas absurda claro que no, una cosa horrible me acaba de atacar y lanzar por los aires, pero me vi obligada a decir otra mentira

Si, no hay problema- dije mientras me paraba

¿Necesitas algo?- me pregunto Corey, quería decirle que sentía tanto lo de hace un rato pero no podía, se tenían que ir los tres de ahí de una buena vez, pero sabia que no los convencería tan fácilmente, tenia que ideármelas para alejarlos, entonces pensé en algo.

De hecho si, por favor traten de alejar a las personas lo mas que puedan de aquí, después vallan a resguardarse, mientras yo me encargo de esta cosa- les pedi, espero y me hagan caso

Lo que digas- dijo Kon asintiendo, entonces se fueron a hacer lo que les pedi mientras tanto regrese a donde estaba el monstruo y lo encare

¿En que estábamos?, a si, en que te iba a dar tu merecido- entonces me lance hacia el con mi sable y empezamos una pelea que duro un buen rato, estaba exausta, entonces el paro de atacar

Hasta aquí, mi señora me ordeno retirarme, pero te juro que si no lo hubiera hecho acabaría ahora mismo contigo- después de decir eso un rayo callo sobre el e hiso que desapareciera, me fui rápidamente del lugar y volvi al parque donde me tire al suelo de lo cansada que estaba, me quite el casco, y entonces mi comunicador sono.

¿Que pasa ahora?- pregunte de mala gana

Necesitamos que vengas ahora, es urgente, una cosa mas no te destransformes aun – después de que Alpha dijiera eso simplemente me teletransporte hacia alla, al llegar los vi a ambos esperándome

¿Qué pasa? ¿Algun problema? – dije sentándome en una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba enfrente de el monitor con la cara de Grut

No, de hecho son buenas noticias- dijo el

Me vendría bien una ahora, ¿cuál es?- dije yo, por favor, que lo de Rita y Zeed alla sido una falsa alarma y todo sea como antes

Encontramos quienes serian tus compañeros perfectos- dijo Grut

¿A si?, ¿quién?- dije con poco interés

De hecho ya los viste, son los que salvaste de Goldar – dijo el

¿Qué?- pregunte mas interesada, por favor que no sean quienes creo que son, por favor no.

Son ellos- dijo y en el lado derecho del monito aparece la foto de los chicos, ¿ porque todo me pasa a mi?

No pueden ser ellos, ellos no- dije algo alterada mientras me levantaba de la silla, Grut y Alpha se extrañaron por eso

¿Los conoces?- pregunto Alpha

Si, son mis amigos y compañeros de banda, o bueno, lo eran, hoy nos peleamos- dije con algo de tristesa

¿Por qué?- pregunto Grut

No e podido ir a los ensallos por venir aquí a ayudarlos, asi que les menti, pero ellos me descubrieron, y pues nos peleamos- dije, no quise dar mas detalles por que solo me sentía peor

En ese caso no crees que es una buena idea, asi no tendras que mentirles mas y arreglaran las cosas, ellos te entenderán- dijo Grut

Creo que si, pero ¿ como sabes que pueden con esto?- pregunte con interés

Por que tienen buen corazón y en lugar de escapar de la situación como los demás ellos se quedan y dan su ayuda a quien lo necesita, miralos tu misma – después de eso la imagen de ellos tres desaparecio y en su lugar se vio como ellos noquearon a los patrulleros y salvaban a los niños, eso hasta a mi me sorprendio, y entonces pensé que seria genial que los cuatro pudiéramos poner juntos en su lugar a esas cosas

Esta bien, ire por ellos- dije a punto de irme cuando Grut me detuvo

Espera, no les digas nada sobre esto ni de quien eres hasta que ellos estén aquí, cuando los encuentres Alpha los transportara aquí- dijo el

Entendido, enseguida vuelvo- dije y me fui a buscarlos

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++CON LOS CHICOS+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

P.O.V. COREY

Despues de lo que paso no supimos que había pasado con la White Ranger, cuando volvimos al lugar ni ella niel monstruo estaban, volvíamos los tres a mi casa cuando alguien nos llamo de entre los arboles

Oigan ustedes tres vengan aca- dijo la voz de aparentemente una chica fuimos hasta donde se escucho y nos sorprendimos al ver que era la Withe Ranger quien nos llamaba

¿Tu? ¿ que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado Kin, la chica bufo para luego volver a hablar

Estoy contando las hojas de los arboles, ¿ tu que crees?, vine por que necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo con algo de enfado y fastidio en su voz, en ese momento me recordó a Laney cuando se enojaba

¿Con nosotros? ¿para que?- pregunto Kon

No se los puedo decir aquí, ¿vienen o no?- dijo otra vez con fastidio, tengo que reconocerlo aveces los gemelos pueden acabar muy rápido con la paciencia de la gente, los mire a ambos y supe que pensábamos lo mismo

Ok vamos- dije, nos hiso señas para que la siguiéramos detrás de los arboles y entonces hiso algo enserio extraño, le hablo a su reloj.

Alpha los encontré – dijo, y como si eso fuera poco, el reloj le contesto

Ok, los teletransportare- se hoyo de nuevo la voz, un minuto, dijo, ¿teletransportarnos?

Espera como que …..- pero no pude terminar por que en ese momento una luz nos envolvió y aparecimos en otro lugar con un monitor enorme una mesa con cuatro sillas, entonces me di cuenta de algo, en el monitor se observaba el rostro de un hombre que nos miraba y al lado del monitor había un robot también observándonos, definitivamente ya me volvi loco

¿Por qué nos trajieron aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunte nervioso, entonces Kin y Kon, quienes estaban a mi lado cada uno, se arrodillaron y empezaron a suplicar

POR FAVOR NO NOS MATE, SOMOS INOCENTES, NUNCA EMOS ECHO NADA MALO- gritaron mientras lloraban como magdalenas entonces Kon siguió hablando diciendo cosas que ni al caso

Bueno… con ecepsion de esa vez que Laney salio de viaje con su tia y nos encargo a los dos su pez dorado pero nos olvidamos de el y cuando fuimos a verlo había muerto de hambre asi que lo enteramos en nuestro jardín y le dijimos que un gato entro y se lo comio, y esa vez que…- antes de que Kon pudiera contuar Kin le tapo la boca con la mano y el se la lambio haciendo que Kin hiciera una mueca de desagrado y la quitara, y eso no fue lo mas extraño sino que la White ranger parecía querer estallar de la rabia ya que apretaba fuertemente sus puños

No les aremos daño, al contrario, vimos como salvaron a esos niños y queremos felicitarlos – dijo el tipo del monitor

No fue nada…- iba a seguir hablando pero el tipo me interumpio

Aun no termino, mi nombre es Grut, soy el mentor de los power rangers, y este es nuestro centro de mando, la razón por la que los trajimos es porque quiero ofrecerles una oportunidad, la oportunidad de unirse a los power rangers- dijo el tipo que al parecer se llama Grut, esto no me lo esperaba, estaba en shock al igual que los chicos

Esta de broma, ¿cierto?- dijo Kin confundido, quien no lo estaría en esta situación, entonces Grut volvió a hablar

No es ninguna broma, de verdad les estoy dando esta oportunidad, antes de que decidan algo quiero contarles la historia de los power rangers para ver si con esto les es mas fácil decidir - hiso una pausa y luego se dirijio a la White ranger – creo que es hora de que sepan quien eres en realidad- dijo por ultimo la White ranger asintió y después se quito el casco para revelar que en realidad era…

Laney – dijimos los tres sin creérnoslo, como podía no haberme dado cuenta, sus personalidad era igual antes de que alguno dijiera algo ella hablo

Antes que digan algo dejen que Grut cuente la historia asi lo comprenderán todo, asi que les recomiendo que se sienten porque esto será un poco largo-despues de decir esto se sento e hicimos lo mismo no parabamos de verla sorprendidos mientras ella nos miraba con algo de burla en sus ojos, como si pensara que parecíamos unos babosos con esas caras, lo que probablemente era cierto.

Muy bien, empecemos, hace años la Tierra se encontraba en serios problemas, la hechicera Rita Repulsa se había liberado de la pricion en que Zordon antiguo mentor de los power rangers la había capturado, , Zordon vio que la única forma de evitar que se apoderara de la Tierra era reuniendo un equipo de adolecentes con habilidades especiales, y asi fue Jason el red ranger y primer líder del equipo, Trini la yellow ranger, Zack el black ranger, Billy el blue ranger y Kimberly la pink ranger la madre de Laney, paso un tiempo y los rangers protegían la Tierra con todo lo que tenían, pero la malvada Rita Repulsa ideo un plan crear a su Green ranger malvado, busco a un candidato con las cualidades adecuadas, el elegido fue Tommy un nuevo chico en la ciudad o mejor dicho el padre de Laney al cual hechizo y entrego la espada sombria dándole mas poder, la única forma de liberarlo era destrullendo la espada, los rangers al saber esto lucharon en una gran batalla para libearlo y vencieron, Tommy se unio al equipo como el nuevo Green ranger, pero su poder se fue agotando, al terminarse Zordon y Alpha decidieron que era hora de crear a un nuevo ranger el White ranger y asi Tommy volvió al equipo pero esta vez como el nuevo líder, un dia llego la tan esperada batalla para derrotar a Rita y Zedd, la batalla fue dura pero los rangers ganaron y lograron eliminarlos para siempre o eso creían, tras la batalla los rangers hicieron sus vidas cada quien por su lado pero siempre en contacto y alertas de lo que pudiera pasar, los padres de Laney salieron por un año y después se casaron y te tuvieron a Laney, pero sin previo aviso Rita y Zedd volvieron para tomar venganza y era hora de que los rangers volvieran pero con un gran sacrificio ya que Rita y Zedd tenían mas poder las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas, los rangers tomaron una decisión, Laney al ser la única decendiente de ellos tomaría cuando fuera necesario su lugar como nueva líder de los power rangers cuando fuera necesario, la dejaron al cuidado de su tia Katerin y vivio una vida normal hasta hace unos días, Rita y Zedd lograron liberarse y buscan venganza, por eso era hora que Laney tomara su lugar como líder de los power rangers, pero para eso necesita tener como compañeros a unas personas fuertes y de buen corazón, y los hemos elegido a ustedes- al terminar volvimos a mirar a Laney pero esta vez con algo de compasión y culpa, por esa razón nos había estado mintiendo, por que estaba ocupada con los asuntos de los rangers, pero no podía decirnos porque nos pondría en peligro, nos miramos los unos a los otros decididos y dijimos juntos…

Aceptamos –

¿Encerio? – pregunto Laney mirándonos sorprendida

Si, no pensarías que te dejaríamos toda la diversión para ti sola o si – dije bromeando, ella dejo escapar una carcajada

Claro que no- dijo con una sonrisa

Muy bien, Alpha dales los morfers de cada uno – dijo Grut entonces el robot que al parecer se llama Alpha trajo unas cosas cuadradas con una moneda al centro, cada uno con un animal diferente, un tiranosaurio, un triceratops y un mastodonte

Estos son sus morfers, con ellos podrán transformarse cuando sea necesario – dijo Grut, después de eso el robot nos entrego a cada quien uno, entonces Grut siguió hablando – Corey, tu ceras el red ranger, tu animal es el tiranosaurio y tu arma es una espada, Kin, tu ceras el blue ranger, tu animal es el triceratops, y tu arma es una ballesta y tu Kon ceras el black ranger, tu animal es el mastodonte y tu arma un hacha – termino de decir

Genial – dijo Kin mirando su morfer

Una cosa mas, no pueden decirle a nadie sobre esto – dijo Laney, quien ya estaba con su ropa normal

No hay problema – dijo Kon mientas guardaba su morfer en un bolsillo de su pantalón

Lo olvidaba, Alpha dales sus comunicadores – dijo Grut, entonces esta vez el robot dejo en la mesa unos relojes iguales al de Laney solo que del color de cada uno

Con ellos pueden estar en contacto unos con otros y teletransportarse aquí – nos explico Laney, cada quien se puso el suyo

Es tarde deben irse, si tienen una duda pueden decírsela a Laney o a nosotros la próxima vez que nos veamos, hasta pronto muchachos – dijo por ultimo Grut, después de eso aparecimos detrás de los mismos arboles donde nos había llamado Laney, se formo un silencio incomodo

Entonces, lo sentimos…- empezó a decir Kon, pero Kin fue quien siguió hablando

Enserio estuvo muy mal como te tratamos… - dijo el pero esta vez yo lo corte a el

Nos enfadamos porque somos tus amigos y pensábamos que no nos tenias confianza para contarnos que te pasaba, pero ahora comprendemos que lo hiciste para protegernos y lo sentimos … - dije yo

¿Nos perdonas? – preguntamos los tres con tono suplicante, a Laney se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro

Claro que si trio de tontos y les pido también perdón por mi reacción, en especial a ti Corey no debi de darte esa bofetada – concluyo ella un poco apenada, con todo esto la bofetada ya ni me importaba

Descuida, me lo merecia – dije dando punto y final a el asunto, entonces Laney se volteo hacia los gemelos con una mirada asesina

Ustedes dos, me dijieron que mi pez dorado había muerto por culpa de un gato que entro a mi casa y se lo comio, pero en realidad fue su culpa … - dijo ella pero antes de que siguiera Kon la interumpio

Y eso que no dije que encontramos tu diario y lo leimos – dijo el sin pensar, ganándose miradas acesinas de parte de Kin y Laney

¿QUE? – grito furiosa, pero Kon volvió a hablar

No se que te preocupa, eran cientos de paginas de nada, solo lo que ya sabemos que te gusta Co …. – Kon no pudo terminar debido a que ahora Laney lo corto a el dejándome con la duda de quien le gustaba

USTEDES DOS ESTAN MUERTOS, ASI QUE LES RECOMIENDO QUE EMPIESEN A CORRER – grito aun mas furiosa mientras le salía fuego por los ojos, los gemelos se echaron a correr hacia su casa mientras Laney los perseguia, me quede mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista, me di cuenta de que ya era tarde asi que me fui a mi casa, hoy fue sin duda el mas interesante sábado que tuve con mis amigos.

Sin dudas uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito, perdonen por favor los errores de ortografía, pero sobre todo, no olviden #GROJBAND FOREVER, los quiero y adiós.


End file.
